Urmaritor
by TheGhostInTheMachine
Summary: A stranger Hitman with a stranger penchant. Namely, he hunts people down with prehistoric creatures. Meet Urmaritor, a man who considers himself a Problem Solver: someone's got a problem, he's most likely got a way to solve it. These are his many adventures through many well known places and stories. (Marked as X-Overs because he invades DC, Marvel, and gaming worlds)


College trips were always, of course, something to be excited over.

They yielded fun memories, produced fun events, and above all else created a feeling of warmth, welcomness, and life.

That was why at the current moment a class of biology students rested in a shuttle, currently en route to the resort on a backwater planet, Vechi, due to the major rumor and superstition that on it prehistoric animals roamed wild and free; untouched by time, the one who discovered it being a Romanian man. The goal of the trip was for the students to get a glimpse of how Earth was in the desolate past...without having to read it in books or risk time travel; going to an under evolved planet was just the thing needed. The shuttle touched down at the landing platform; surrounded by towering flora, as students stepped off, some either conversing, taking in the scenery, or in the case of a jock and his cheerleader girlfriend making out every step of the way. The last student to disembark took careful steps towards the resort, his feet moving slowly.

He stood at a decent 6'1 in height, his ebony skin masked with sweat as his curled black hair nestled against his scalp. A navy blue jacket rested on his body, matching his baggy black jeans and boots. He had defined features, a square, firm jaw, as his stern eyes scanned the environment; taking in the tropical setting before him; hearing the roars of the prehistoric creatures in the distance. To finish his look on each hand a fingerless nylon glove fit snug on them, ensuring his hands were covered while his fingers could still move with fluid ease. He had a thin frame, not muscled at all but not slim and tiny about it either His ID rested on a lanyard; showing his name.

Jason Richardson.

Jason's eyes focused on the path to the hotel resort; a rather simple one, being meant to rival that of the predated Hilton Hotel; having numerous features and things within to offer fun and comfort while the students studied the life present on the island. It was a straight trek across a metal bridge with firm rails; down below was a river, of course he could see a few creatures roaming it; none dangerous. The air was heavy with mist, as was the fog; water coating the man's face as he walked. A cough escaped his throat as he kept walking, the metal clinks of his boots on the metal boardwalk. He trekked across it with caution, aware of most of the class being inside; he was the only one left...sudden rapid rumbles caught his attention; the young man's gaze shifting to the source of the rumbles.

It was big, about 15 feet in height and currently charging at the helpless creatures at the river. It had small arms and a large broad head, lowered to where the man could see two horns on its head; both dangerous and sharpened. Jason's breath caught in his throat as his heart hammered in his chest; that was a fucking Carnotaur, and it was speeding right for him! By the time he was able to snap out of his groundbreaking fear the Carnotaur's horns already hit the bridge; shaking it violently. His back hit the cold metal, scrambling to get to his feet as he watched the Carnotaur step back, and ram the bridge again, this time denting it in; Jason scrambling to get across the bridge, hearing heavy thuds before silence...and then everything violently shook. It took a moment for him to look over...and when he did he wished he didn't.

The dinosaur had literally jumped up onto the bridge itself!

As horrid and unbelievable as this sounded Jason was seeing it now; the Carnotaur was on the bridge and now focused on him, baring those sharp, yellow fangs before charging at him, the intent being to snap him up.

Jason now realized fate hated him; at this exact moment the boardwalk chose this time to dent downwards, and promptly collapse.

 _"Ah shit!"_ He shouted in his gruff voice, the brown, murky water being the first thing he felt instead of the ground; the river's current dragging him away rapidly; the man coughing and sputtering the entire time as he shot away; seeing the Carnotaur on the ground, slowly getting up, and finally seeing the rest of the class on the ledge before he turned and saw it.

 _"And of course there's a fucking waterfall..."_ In an instant Jason was shot down; kicking and flailing the entire way down before slamming into the water once again; separated from the resort and no doubt, lost.

On a dangerous, hostile dinosaur filled world.

 _"Just...my...fucking...luck..."_ He panted, hours later; trudging through murky ground; water coating his coat and the rest of him; mud caking his ankles and boots while he coughed up more water, putting as much distance between himself and that bloodthirsty dinosaur. At the moment, rain poured down on him in a torrential downpour; soaking him all the way to his boxers and even then he could feel his bare skin wettened; like a god damned shower on medium cold. He tried his cell phone but not surprisingly the water had ruined it, and without a map of the area he had not a sure hit of an idea where he was. He glanced upwards, and held his hand over his eyes; the heat was damn near blistering out here; tropical climates always yielded the most unfortunate settings when trying to survive...problem was he had not a clue how long before they sent rescue...that was if they even planned to; on a dangerous hostile planet chances are they'd just deem him KIA and mail his family and friends that he died.

 _"Get it together Jason,"_ He told himself, pressing his hand against a tree, propping himself up. _"You've gotten through worse...like that time you almost got arrested for fucking up that frat's house..."_ A smile worked its way onto his face. _"Those assholes had it coming for throwing a goat in our house..."_ Sprits risen, Jason continued on, his footsteps being less heavy and sluggish and now more upbeat, and soon he found shelter from the downpour; a cave, resting in a low grove. Jason had to slid over a few rocks, duck under several trees, and even barely make a jump to reach it, panting as he placed his hand on the mouth of the cave, head lowered. Maybe he could rest here for a bit, and see if he could find his way back up to the top of that waterfall, from there maybe he could find the resort again...hopefully without that Carnotaur messing it all up. For now he slumped against the wall and closed his eyes to rest for a moment...just a wink.

The hairs on his head all standing up told him something was amiss, especially when he heard a light hissing to his right. Jason opened his eyes and glanced over slowly...and paled.

A Deinonychus. His first thought was to say Velociraptor but a course in history told him their real name...but in his mind he felt raptor was easier to remember. At the moment, said raptor hissed and lunged at him; Jason snapping to action to roll out of its path, panting as he got to his feet, the creature slowly rising to full height; looking over him. In a flash she struck again, Jason barely getting out the way as her claws sliced against the cold rock. He fumbled his hand into his pocket and pulled something out; a steel pocket knife. It was one of his trinkets; best to have on but never need rather than need and not have it...this was the former now. Turning the knife downwards he awaited the raptor's next attack, and she did so without hesitating; her claws raking upwards.

Pain exploded into Jason's mind as his free hand shot to his face, covering it, feeling warm crimson ooze trickle down his palm. It stained his vision a bit, Jason grunting as both the pain and frustration set in, and the raptor lunged again; this time he jammed his knife sideways, and felt resistance, followed by a bloodcurdling roar. It didn't take a genius to realize he stabbed its neck, not stopping there as he reached with both hands and twisted; a sick wet crunch echoing out before the body hit the ground. He didn't even let the thought that he killed something register in his mind, staggering out to drop down and kneel at the mouth of the cave, opening his eyes to the puddle in front of him.

...he had four long diagonal red scars on his forehead, all welling up with blood and trickling into the muddy puddle; staining it red slowly. His hands trembled as he took in the sight of his damaged face...the wounds still stung especially because of the rain; he couldn't do anything about it for now save for ripping off some of his coat and tying it around his forehead; applying enough pressure to keep the wound suppressed as he walked past the deceased raptor...hoping it didn't have any major germs on those claws. He reached the back of the cave and knelt down, something catching his eye, it was a nest no doubt, but with 4 oval shaped eggs. In a flash Jason put two and two together, and trembled as he glanced to the deceased raptor, still by the entrance.

That was a mother...she was defending her eggs from him.

Hesitantly he reached out, and ran a hand along one of the eggs. It felt bumpy and cold yes...but at the same time, warm...and alive. So this is how life felt? Jason had to ignore the blinding pain on his head for a moment and focus on this, his hand running along each of the eggs, feeling them.

A crack suddenly breached on one, followed by a light hiss...Jesus Christ they were hatching. One by one Jason watched with bewildered amazement as the eggs began to hatch, now able to see one's eye looking at him; that tiny amber eye looking at him as Jason hesitantly reached out, brushing away the eggshell, seeing the raptor inside; in fact he could see all of them. In no time he had them out their shells, removing his jacket to let them all rest in it, seeing they were all...different; one for starters had a beaklike maw and beady eyes, this one more observant of everything around it, as well as being coated in feathery down; an Oviraptor no doubt. The one next to it was very active, trying already to walk to no avail, feathery down only coating its arms. The smallest one did the most surprising thing, crawling to him and resting on his leg...it liked his warmth. The last one, when his hand moved close, snapped at him; feisty little bastard. The one that rested against him, hell all of them, imprinted on him. As far as they were concerned they never knew their mother from what Jason assumed; and he knew nearly nothing about raptors, especially how to take care of them...but the other option was leaving them to fend for themselves. The latter seemed so much worse than risking taking care of them; he just killed their mother...leaving them for something to kill them was nowhere near good.

 _"Guess I'm your parent now,"_ Jason muttered, picking up the one that leaned against him; watching it hiss and soon he let it rest against his chest. _"Guess I need to give you all names..."_ The one in his hands he looked down at, and he eventually knew something.

 _"Fask, I'll call you Fask; Dovahzul for soft."_ He looked to the infant Oviraptor, a very observant one. _"Mindosaal, it means intelligent."_ The one that wouldn't sit still, who didn't resist him patting its back. _"Qobo, means nimble."_ The one that snapped at him, even at birth, now seemed a tad more docile, as he pressed his finger to its nose. _"And Norok...means fierce."_ His gaze glanced out to the mouth of the cave, and he stood up slowly, leaving the babies for a brief moment...he dragged the deceased mother out into the mud, and knelt down, beginning to dig with his hands despite the pain he felt. Thanks to the mud he dug a decent grave, pushing the body in gently and burying it.

 _"I thought you were some random predator trying to eat me, when really you were a mother defending her babies...I'm sorry things turned out how they did."_ A solemn oath escaped him, the man genuinely sad for what he did. _"I may not be able to get you to your kids momma raptor...but I can at least promise you I'll protect them and care for them all...I think I'll be here for a little while."_ He finished burying her as he gazed up at the twilight addled sky; it was night now...he needed warmth and sleep. With his knife Jason was able to hack some bark off a nearby tree, and get a fire going in the cave by dragging said knife across the ground akin to flint. The fire was set up near the nest, the warmth lulling the raptor chicks to sleep, while Jason rested his frame against the wall...and the pain on his head began to dull as sleep crept up on him and dragged him under.

Tomorrow he'd check the resort...see if he could take refuge there with the raptors...

His hands gripped the rocky wall, slowly climbing up, his jacket tied around his back to keep the babies safe; eventually reaching the top and climbing over, moving carefully so as to not disturb the raptors. He had, true to his views, embarked up the waterfall to get back to the resort with the intent on finding a safe haven for the babies...maybe even find someone who could take proper care of the little creatures alongside him.

...the resort...had gone dark.

Jason took slow, careful strides; approaching the front doors...they were battered, demolished. He stepped in slowly; and saw...well carnage. It looked like something had rushed in, started killing people, destroyed things, and left right after, the man setting the babies down a couch and watching Fask squirm a bit before he knelt down, inspecting a corpse. His eyes scanned it, and found several things; this corpse was fresh, there were tooth and claw marks on it...and it was his professor; the man's face locked in a permanent expression of fear. A staticy voice caught his attention as well, glancing up to the phone behind the desk. His hand gripped the receiver and lifted it, hearing the voice of a military personnel, giving a major message.

" _Alert, the Haven Resort has been overrun and overwhelmed by the local fauna, as have numerous other places on the planet...abandon...planet...unsafe...once again..."_ His heart sank upon hearing that. This world was abandoned...that beyond meant he was in some serious shit. There was no help coming, he was trapped on a planet with prehistoric monsters; things that could kill him within an instant if he weren't careful. A curse escaped Jason's maw once more, the man sighing before he glanced to the doors...and then to the lobby overall. With a little bit of chairs and some wood he could seal the place up...camp out here; the odds of the building being attacked by something big like a Tyrannosaurus Rex or a Carnotaur were slimmer now; maybe a bunch of Compys could show up but that was about it. So for now...this was home; giving a glance to the raptors he'd be around for a long while.

" _Well...home sweet home..."_

Time crawled on like a serpent; slow and unyielding. Each day Jason worked to ensure the compound was safe, despite the impending threat of death looming every waking minute. In about a week the power and water for the resort was severed; and he had to truly go into survival mode; using everything he knew to preserve not only his own life, but the lives of the babies he swore to protect. Hours became days, days into months, months soon into years.

...it had been 3 years today since Jason was marooned on that planet.

" _Shit...tough fucker."_ Jason knelt down by the carcass of an Iguanodon, the man having taken it down with a spear forged from some of the materials he found in the resort's remains. It wasn't big and huge, but it was of decent size; the now more muscled man having taken it down just beyond the waterfall of his new home; standing near its head as he inspected it. He reached for the kitchen knife he found in the resort's looted kitchen and got to work on its midsection; hacking at it and removing its flesh first, and then muscle; the meat still dripping blood as he stuffed it into a bag also found; only taking enough for himself and the raptors; their appetite having grown along with them all. With the quarry taken, he started moving, already able to see several Compsognathus at the corpse, already pecking at it. He found out a year or so ago there was a winding path upwards, it always let back to the resort...he didn't use it last time because he learned the hard way a few thing herded here...some very dangerous. He moved quickly up the muddy, inclined slope, his feet sinking in slowly as he reached the top...and something caught his eye, as well as his ear.

It was on the ground, emitting low caws in pain; Jason slowly approaching it and kneeling down. It was an odd thing; a Pteranodon, its skin being a dulled lime hue, its underbelly being a tan hue. Along its back he could see scars and fresh claw marks...this thing must have either got in a scrap with either another of its kind, or something else. Either way, Jason watched it rest on its belly, labored breathing as he knelt down and opened on the back of the backpack; something he learned a few months ago was that with some things around the resort he could create Med-Kits...only effective for some scrapes and bruises along with a few serious wounds. The second his hand pressed on the thing's back the Pteranodon cawed and flailed a bit, Jason having to hold it down a bit so he could work; already getting the alcohol treated gauze out and tying it around its small frame; aware of its caws of absolute pain and anger.

" _I know it fucking stings but you gotta hang on okay?"_ He hissed through clenched teeth, aware of the thing finally beginning to simmer down; its pain fading. To add another means for it to be calm he reached in the bag and pulled a chunk of meat out, holding it to the Pteranodon's face; its beak snapping it up. _"See, it's gonna be okay."_ He got off it now, stepping back, and watched it slowly get up, Jason now noticing propped itself on its forelimbs, so in a sense it walked on all fours. However...it wasn't leaving; no flying away, no sudden retreat, it just sat there, staring up at him. Despite it being...well disturbing, Jason noticed that its entire chest and body were around the size of his midsection; and its wings were an interesting 6 meters in length; must be a large male so that marked off the former option.

" _...aren't you gonna fly off now?"_ He tested, waving his arms, and surprisingly it made no reaction, aside from staring at him with those beady amber eyes. He stepped around it and got walking...and heard shuffling behind himself, followed by weight on his shoulders that nearly made him fall face first in the mud. Glancing up his eyes were met with the Pteranodon's...the thing seeming to refuse to leave now. _"...guess you're coming back with me."_

The trek back to the compound was only a mile; and of course the traps he set were still present; finding a few small things in it, as well as the metal poles jammed in the ground, as a means to ward off predators. The ever present thing wasn't really there, but he managed to, with some...effort, collect the urine of a Tyrannosaurs and spread it around the place; to predators it smelled like the place was a hostile location. He pushed the wooden barricade open, and heard several tiny caws on the way in.

" _Kids, I'm home."_ In an instant four raptors ran up to him, all staring up at him. In the 3 year period they've grown much, not fully grown yet, but around 3 to 4 feet in height. They had all grown so much, and Jason had to be aware of that.

Fask was still the smallest, her skin being a dull grey now with her age, red stripes running from head to tail, her head focused directly up at Jason. He learned that...she suffered from a neural problem. Unlike the other three, she was not as...dangerous; she always approached him readily and when he brought live things back she didn't rip and tear into them. She basically...well in the sense lacked the killer instinct raptors were known for.

Qobo still had her feathered arms, now Jason noticed her skin was a mix of both grey and gold, and her tail was tipped with feathers, the same hue as her body. She was a bit bigger than Fask yes, and was the hyperactive one; she was always jumping and bouncing around; going everywhere she could. Of course she did seem to...obey; enough to keep her from going outside the compound.

Mindosaal was the most changed. She still possessed her beak, black feathers coating her body, not coarse feathers but light down along her body; underbelly being a deep blue. Early on Jason learned that she was smart; smarter than the average raptor; she was less hostile to him, it seemed she viewed him as the alpha even now.

Lastly, there was Norok, the largest even at his present age. He was about 4'10, and along his head and neck he had several frills coating him; his scales grey, but the frills all being a vibrant sage in hue. He didn't snap at Jason, but even now the man heard him hissing. Norok was...always a small concerning one; Jason had no idea if the raptor was really trustworthy.

" _I brought the food,"_ He pulled the backpack off and dug the meat out, setting out the chunks and using the knife to chop them into four piles; each raptor digging in; Jason stroking their heads. The only one to react was Fask, cooing before she continued her meal...Jason worried about her a bit but he learned that she'd be fine. He started walking; recalling that the resort was thankfully 2 stories; the rooms were intact but he never found the room keys, so he could only get in the rooms he either picked the locks for or broke said locks. The first room he found Jason ushered the thing on his back off, letting the Pteranodon rest in the center of a bed.

" _Guess I gotta name ya too...Koraav; seems fitting."_ The creature nodded, seeming to enjoy his name; as Jason stepped out of the room, and down the hall; reaching the room he made his home in; setting down the backpack and removing his clothes; remaining in his boxers; finding an alcohol pad to swab at his body, cleaning off the major issues. Once he was done he moved to the window and gazed outwards. It was sunset now...moving at night was suicidal; they could smell and see him and he couldn't do the same. So for now he'd rest up; the raptors would all go to the nesting grounds he constructed in the now dormant employee lounge. He reached in the desk next to the window, withdrawing a small tape recorder; Jason's only source of sanity for the past few years.

" _Recording 1094; it's nearly been 3 years today since I was marooned on Vechi. So far these things have been, of course, my only form of sanity; in case I do die here and someone comes along and finds this recording; alongside the other 1000. So far I've learned how to craft med-Kits, and I recently killed an Iguanodon; seemed harder than I thought. The most important thing is I've found a new...companion out here; Koraav; a Pteranodon I healed; seems to be a large male who must have tangled with something he shouldn't have. He seems to be on my side; not dangerous at all; but at the same time not sure why he's sticking around. It's possible he's unable to fly for the time being; his wings might have been damaged a bit, or like the attachment an animal develops to the one who saves it; like with Eagles or some dogs and cats. I honestly don't know; perhaps in the following few days I'll be given more insight on how he works...how they all work."_ He cut the tape and set it back in the desk; lying down on the bed and curling up with the tattered covers; the stillness of the room setting in.

Jason learned a valuable lesson a long time ago...when alone in the dark the worst person to be alone with, was yourself.

A week had passed since Koraav was welcomed. In a minor test Jason learned that the raptors showed no hostility to the Pteranodon, maybe it was because of their living conditions. As always, nature found a way; Jason noticing that Koraav's wings were indeed damaged, and even when fixed he refused to leave; it seemed he had a new lifelong companion in this survival.

At the moment Jason stood on a rock, spear and knife in hand, Koraav flying overhead. He always spotted things for Jason; letting out fervent cries upon finding something of interest. The time of day was late afternoon, about to cascade into evening; the duo currently a mile or so from the compound...they'd best get back sooner or later to avoid being caught out at night. But even then, Jason felt it was best to test how well Koraav warned him of danger, or at the very least something of interest that the survivor couldn't see directly. That example occurred now; Jason heard the wailing cries of Koraav in the air, the man bolting in the direction the Pterosaur indicated, and finding an odd sight; within a small pond.

There was a rock in the center, a rather large one; with 6 Sabertooth Tigers surrounded it, all roaring and slashing upwards. At the top of the rock, hissing at them all...was a Dilophosaurus. Its skin was a vibrant blue hue, with black patches on its body; an indication of its toxicity; its multicolored frill currently expanded; letting out hissing roars at each of the tigers. It didn't take a genius to realize the poor thing was wounded and backed into a corner; eventually it'd be overwhelmed and a meal for the pride of tigers. Jason was tempted to let nature run its course, but then another thought came into his head...for one thing he could see the Alpha out of them was wounded, and if he fell the others would run, and another thing; his brushes against Dilophosaurus' in the past taught him they were not inertly dangerous; just mostly scavengers. Saving it could be a smart idea if he wanted another companion...sure another mouth to feed but still a decent companion.

Thus, the man dropped down to a knee, digging through the backpack to pull out a few things; namely a lighter, some rags, and a little bit of alcohol from the Med-Kit. Jason's first reaction was to reach for a stick; preferably one large enough to hold at a decent distance; tying the rag around the stick and then dousing it in the flammable fluid; the final piece of this was flicking the lighter, lighting the rag on fire; in seconds he made a sufficient torch, Jason running forward and shouting, every tiger focusing on him, and then the fire, many of them slowly stepping back. However, he could see the biggest one glaring him down, the Alpha no doubt, slowly stepping forward, a low rumbling roar escaping his throat. Jason stood his ground, a dumb idea in retrospect as he watched the others slowly beginning to surround him, but Jason was prepared, his free hand slowly drifting to the kitchen knife he kept on his belt loop. He waved the fire around himself; the other Sabertooth Tigers backing away, emitting their own roars; the fire obviously scaring them. The Alpha soon lashed out...and in a second hit the ground, roaring and screaming in pain, eyes beginning to burn and dissolve.

The wounded Dilophosaurus just spat at him; it kept Jason alive.

Using the chance Jason stabbed downwards, jamming the knife in the tiger's head, wrenching it around before the blade broke; tossing the hilt away and stomping his boot down; sealing the wounded animal's fate as the knife breeched the other side, the beast soon flopping on the ground dead. Seeing the fate of their alpha the others scattered; not wanting to face the same fate, while Jason focused on the Dilophosaurus; the creature steady leering at him.

" _Easy, not gonna harm you..."_ Jason's time and encounters with the creature's ilk told him this one, like Koraav, was a large male...problem was Dilophosaurus' didn't move in packs; each were solitary hunters. A glance to the bank of the pond told Jason this one came to feed on the corpse of a Stegosaurus; no doubt killed by a Tyrannosaurs or a Carnotaur, and the smell attracted a pride of Sabertooth Tigers...must've wanted a fresh meal along with the dead one. Focusing back on the issue at hand, Jason slowly put down the torch, watching its gaze follow it, as he stepped closer, arms raised to show he meant no harm...the beast's frill soon lowered as he calmed down. _"Just need to have a look at ya, okay?"_ At where he was now he could assess the damages to the creature; its leg was wounded and there were a few claw marks on its back and neck; nothing too bad and nothing some bandages and rest couldn't fix. However Jason needed to hurry; it was getting close to sundown; they needed to go.

" _Look I can fix you, feed you, give you a home; but you gotta come with me; I promise, nothing with happen to you."_ To assent his point he knelt down, eyelevel with the thing; its beady eyes staring at his. Eventually it seemed to...calm down; Jason soon glancing to the corpse of the Sabertooth...least dinner was found.

The trek back was...decent; they reached the safety of the resort within an hour, just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Along the way Jason gave the Dilophosaurus following him a suitable name; Shik, as Koraav was perched the entire time on the man's back; having the task of dragging the corpse back for food. He got it inside and sealed the door, finding the raptors all present...and they hissed at Shik; the Dilophosaurus' frill flaring out in response.

" _Hey!"_ He shouted, dropping the corpse and getting between them, arms raised defensively. _"None of us are foes here; we're gonna have to live here together; else we'll all die."_ He glared down the raptors and Shik...and he eventually watched the raptors back down. They viewed him as Alpha; his commands were law...even Norok seemed to back down; a rare feat. Jason sealed the door up and relaxed; and worked to prepare the meal; all of his...crew down in the lobby, the man having used a fire to cook the tiger; as well as some garlic to ensure the meat was treated; no telling what those cats were crawling with. He settled down, watching everyone eat; and...Honestly he felt a sense of peace; something he hadn't felt for a long while. In the past three years he felt every minute could be his last one; something could drop in and take that from him in an instant. But now, he felt he was safe and sound, with his...well, his own pack: his own family. He felt a gentle nudging on his hand, and glanced down, Fask there, nuzzling against him. He sat down, legs crossed, as she crawled into his lap, like it was a nest, curling up and falling asleep. He glanced, and saw Koraav on the chair near him, and soon he hobbled over, resting against the human. He looked, and saw the others soon following, Mindosaal resting against his shin, Qobo near Koraav. Soon, he saw Norok approach, and rest in front of him, near but not on him. He still felt them all near him...family; his arm lifting to scratch Shik's head, the Dilophosaurus resting against his back.

" _You guys...aren't much different from the animals on Earth,"_ He spoke in a hushed tone, feeling Shik nestle against him, surrounded by his pack.

...their moment of peace was broken when he heard deep rumbles, and a piercing, titanic roar **very** close by.

" _...a Tyrannosaurus...here...?"_ The dinosaurs began to get up, the raptors hissing save for Fask...Jason could see fear in her little eyes. This was bad; he could literally see the Tyrannosaurus outside through the window, the ground shaking with every step the damned thing took; this one large and imposing; a vicious black hue with leering red eyes. He knew it was a male; a fucking huge one...the urine; he felt this was a weaker male's territory; easily invaded and taken over. Jason did what he could do; jerking his head right, and seeing it; the basement.

" _Everyone move!"_ They couldn't understand English he assumed, but the definatly understood the intensity in his tone; snapping up and following him as he ran, even a still vaguely wounded Shik. They all bolted down the basement steps and down there; Jason closing the door behind himself as the last sight he witnessed of the resort was the wall being shattered, the tyrant lizard stepping in and giving off that colossal roar that spoke for itself. The door was sealed and he trekked down the steps, seeing all of his pack in the corner...silent...waiting, as he heard the thunderous footsteps of the lizard above them...not a good sound at all; especially if he had their scent.

" _Guys...we're gonna be okay...I'm promising you all that...I'll keep you all safe..."_ Jason said, as the windows darkened...there were other tyrant lizards out there... _"No matter what..."_

...fate was on their side that day. The basement wasn't touched; but...the resort was obliterated. They had no safe haven anymore; no home.

Yet Jason didn't give up and die; not by a long shot.

In two years he had to relocate much, moving to place to place. He was unable to establish a set camp with his group; something bigger and badder than them always somehow showed up. But, they endured, survived, and grew closer.

As always, nature finds a way indeed.

A young Parasaurolophus ran through the jungle, panting as it tried to outrun its predators. Above it a Pteranodon let out its shrill cry, the beast following it for hours, and soon it had to stop running; the brush ahead shifted and a raptor stepped out, hissing as it reached a height of 5'9, the herbivore turning the opposite direction and running, only for the same thing to happen; another raptor leapt from the brush, this one coated in feathers and a tad larger; at 5'11, letting out a roar. Once again the duck billed dino had to run; the Pteranodon circling above, now hearing the predators pursue it, another raptor joining the fray; this one much quicker. Finally a much larger one stepped out; frilled, as it roared and charged; having stepped out directly in the duck bill's path; it was unable to change direction before he lunged; clamping his jaws down on its shoulder, sinking his teeth in before ripping out a chunk of meat. Wounded critically, the young plant eater staggered right...and heard the hiss of a Dilophosaurus there, and seconds later its vision went black; completely blinded by the acidic venom; roaring in pain before slumping to the ground. It's finally sounds it heard were the thuds of boots on the ground...and then everything fell silent for it.

" _Job well done team."_ Jason said, kneeling down next to the Parasaurolophus; holding a makeshift knife made from a Sabertooth Tiger's tooth with a piece of strong stick jammed into it. In the past two years of being forced into critical survival mode; namely his muscles were more defined; the scars were no longer burning but his skull could be seen through all of them; the yellow white of the bone a chilling sight to behold. His canine teeth had all enlarged, in fact so did the rest of them; his molars all sporting sharpened sides to help him tear into meat better. Due to the long time spent climbing and crawling, his finger nails were long and slightly hardened, enough to allow him to climb up things easily. His face, of course, was coated in hair; a large unkempt beard on his face as the scars hardened into deep marks; skull still visible. Jason, in 5 years, has gone from the meek college student prey to the surviving, apex predator; in the two year period he managed to force a Tyrannosaurus to submit once...though it was a young male.

He stabbed into its neck, beginning to cut; while the carnivores advanced upon him, and a low whistle left his mouth; all of them lowering to the ground, submissive to the alpha...all except Norok.

" _Norok, heel."_ The beta male hissed; but soon turned his head to the sky; at least he wasn't attacking again. In the meantime Jason cut his own meal out, and left the rest for the others; watching them all dig in, though he had to reach down to scratch Fask behind her ear; she was always so affectionate to him; to her father. His tape recorder turned on in his hand, as he let Fask eat with the others.

" _Recording 1290, it's been a while since we've been forced to be more mobile; can't risk another repeat at the resort. So far I've been sticking to the less populated areas; places herbivores mostly graze to avoid major conflicts. But something more interesting than my bizarre survival is how these dinosaurs with me have...bonded. They see each other as a pack, and have developed a plan to suit each other: Koraav flies overhead and looks for prey while the others all advance on foot; the raptors all following in a pack while Shik moves behind them. Koraav locates the prey and Shik pulls around; hiding in the bushes while Norok and the others net the prey into a kill zone; and from there once the prey has nowhere to run Shik takes his pick, and blinds the prey with his corrosive venom before either I finish it, or the others swarm it and kill it...but mostly they always save the killing blow for me, or at the very least my decision. This tactic might come in handy once more and-"_ A stranger noise caught his attention; the man looking up to the source...a...shuttle? He ran forward, the pack following him as he kept his eyes up.

It was a shuttle; a ship no doubt; hovering above, soon touching down at a lake; landing gear engaging. It was a rather mundane one, about the size of a truck, and already Jason watched human soldiers walk out, and armed to the teeth. He was about to presume they were rescue detail...but he saw several with steel cages and cattle prods and thought differently.

They were poachers, here to steal the wildlife here for their own capital gain.

The thought of that upset Jason, not because in the 5 years spent here he gained a sense of loyalty to Vechi, but they were taking his prey...and then it occurred to him: if he slaughtered those men he could go home.

See how Earth was doing; see how everyone he knew was doing...

" _Guys...listen up; we're hunting something bigger today..."_

" _Didja get that Carnotaur down yet Eric?"_ A helmeted man said, standing with his K-8 Krukov over his shoulder, the large assault rifle's safety off as he watched his friend currently jam a baby Carnotaur with his cattle prod, forcing the young creature refusing to cooperate.

" _Damnit Joe, this fucking thing won't get in the damn cage-"_ A spray of bullets put down the creature, its body slumping to the ground dead. _"...you didn't have to shoot it."_

" _Bitch didn't cooperate; plus there's like fifty more; we're fine."_ A cry to their right caught their attention; glancing over to a Dilophosaurus on the ground, emitting wounded cries.

" _Well I'll be damned Eric; a Dilo. Those fuckers are hard as shit to come across, looks like we got lucky."_ He started walking over to it, leaving Joe by himself...and the man went stiff, feeing intense pain in his neck, and seeing his own blood flow down, the last thing his eyes witnessed was a man standing there; and those scars...

As for Eric, his fate was worse; the second he reached for the Dilophosaurus it suddenly sprang to its feet and flared its frill out; a glob of corrosive venom splattering on his visor. He screamed and howled with ungodly pain; the glass and acidic venom mixing with his eyes and melting them into a thin goop. And thus, Eric met his end; not from the venom rapidly melting his face, but from a knife finding its way into his stomach, and dragging itself upwards.

Jason watched the corpses hit the ground, tossing down his old, constructed knife and reached down; ripping one of the guys' knives from their belts; watching Shik shake himself off while he stepped into the ship. So far he saw minor things inside of it; just a few Compys and a young Stegosaurus or two; he set them free and shooed them away; reaching the cockpit and found the coordinates were set for Earth; all he had to do was press the big red button.

Of course, he refused to leave the pack behind; risking taking them to Earth...he wasn't gonna abandon them. A shrill whistle called them all inside, though there was some defiance, the man facing them all as he stood.

" _Guys, it's okay; I promised you'd all be okay; now c'mon; we're goin' somewhere nice and new._

After some skepticism from all of them each dinosaur entered the ship; slowly resting somewhere as Jason plopped in the seat and used context clues; engaging the door lock as the ship slowly rose into the air...and in a flash shot off; marooning at least 15 soldiers just like how he was.

Let's see how long before someone came back for them all...better question being if.

So far they'd been in space a few hours; the dinosaurs showed no issue from what Jason could tell. In fact, they weren't even awake; they all slumbered peacefully, resting on the ground or around him; the man remaining in the seat, waiting. The ship was speeding towards Earth at a languid pace; meaning he had time to think about things. For starters, when he got to Earth...what then? What could he do with his pack then? In fact, could he reintegrate himself back into society? Jason sighed, rubbing his sweat addled face.

" _Baby steps Jason...les' worry about gettin' home first."_ A ringing noise caught his attention, as he looked through the large window. The blue marble of Earth was rapidly approaching them. _"Ah shit; we're crashing."_ Fask was the first up, and already panicking, the shuttle beginning to rock. Jason grit his teeth as he held on, watching the others do so as well. He had not a single bit of clue how to pilot the damn thing but he could at least make the crash less painful; the atmosphere breached as he struggled to keep it airborne...and soon he felt it lurch 8 times before going still...they landed in a dense forest; the wildlife gone...

...just where the hell did the land was the question.

Jason was the first to move about; commanding everyone to remain in the shuttle. The dark of night masked his movements; no one could tell where he was. So far he was able to pinpoint they've landed in a random city, nowhere near a big one; just somewhere out in the country. Of course Jason couldn't run out there...with his current look he'd look like a crazy man...in fact he didn't run out at all, he just lingered in an alley, staring at the roads and the people traveling along them.

" _Five years..."_ He whispered, seeing how much things changed... _"It's been five long years...need to start somewhere..."_ His eyes focused on a bus nearby, and he watched it drive around the corner and park, unloading the passengers...if he stole that he could use it for the others. He glanced to a dumpster, and climbed atop it, his hands finding purchase along the wall as he began to climb up the ledges, reaching the roof before he slithered down in the same manner, sliding right into the bus just as the driver closed the door and of course he waited behind him. The driver was a fat balding man, of course bad mouthing those he recently had in and mocking them as well...he went rigid when a knife pressed against his throat.

" _Drive."_

" _Look whoever you are asshole, we can talk about this-"_

" _Keep driving."_ Jason spoke, forcing the man to drive; the night sky masking them as he forced the bus to drive into the forest; bypassing the trees before coming to a stop near the shuttle. The driver babbled a bit, scared shitless.

" _Holy fucking shit, you an alien-"_ Jason's hand lowered, and a second later the driver felt a rough, muscled arm around his throat suddenly restrict his airway. A twist left silenced him with a sickening crunch, Jason dropping the corpse and dragging it outside slowly. A shrill whistle brought the pack out, his eyes gazing to Mindosaal approaching the bus, sniffing it and then the deceased driver on the ground.

" _That's junk food Mind,"_ He knelt down, pulling the driver's wallet and phone out and reaching for the money; aware the fat dead bastard only carried 30 dollars, a sandwich card...and a condom; size small. A chuckle left Jason, rising as he motioned for everyone to get on the bus, watching them all hesitantly move into the bus, Mindosaal being the first to understand the purpose of the seats and laying down across one, Fask soon following suit, and then Qobo...Norok was last. Koraav, despite some frightful defiance, sat in one of the far back seats, and Shik did the same, his eyes facing outwards the entire time. With that done Jason slid into the driver's seat and closed the doors, backing the bus up slowly and then driving, completely driving away from the town and onto the main road; the time of night allowing them to move with no cars surrounding them. From the fat bastard's phone he learned he was in southern New Jersey; not a really fun place from what his...not too primal memory told him.

He knew where a certain friend lived however.

The drive was an hour or so, the bus parking outside a farmhouse far from any city, the brick being a drab orange color while the roof was a even drabber blue. There were no animals present, but the fences were at least 4 feet in height and metal; the owner of this place didn't want any visitors. Jason stepped off the bus and rolled his shoulders, a sigh escaping his mouth before he approached the door, and banged on it twice.

" _I'm coming, no hurries please!"_ A nerdy, nasal voice spoke, Jason hearing things shift before the door opened, and a man stood there.

He was thin and lanky; pale white skin matched by his short brown hair. A large frame of glasses were on his face, a black dress shirt on his body as well as a pair of jeans with sneakers. He had a girlish face, not a trap but he wasn't physically strong, the man staring at Jason with utter disbelief as he took a step or two back.

" _Hey Steve, been a while hasn't it."_

" _Jason?! O-Oh my god; they said you were dead; you died on Vechi!"_

" _Guess not, you gon' let me in or am I gon' stand out here 'til the sun comes up?"_

The man Jason visited was a friend he knew since he was in Elementary School; Steven Myers. Jason protected him from bullies all the way until High School where Steve was able to outthink and outsmart them, and when they got to the same college it was the same. Ironically, Steve was offered the same trip option Jason went on, but he declined for safety...he made the right choice. Jason settled down in the roomy den after getting the bus around back; the dinosaurs gathered around Jason as Steve...well he was pressed as far back in the seat as he could be, afraid for his life as Koraav perched on his seat, occasionally attempting to peck at him. The den was a nice one, with plush chairs and couches, a decent TV on the wall, the walls being a pale white. With the calm setting, Jason finally explained his tale; from the unprovoked Carnotaur attack all the way to his landing on Earth. At the end of it all, Steve was...baffled was a light term.

" _Five years...Jesus Christ Jason; five years on a planet that'd send Bear Grills shitting for the woods."_

" _I had some help."_ He gently rubbed Fask's head, the raptor cooing a bit. Steve just shook his head, still not able to believe this despite it being right in front of him. _"But Steve...what happened to everyone here? To the family? To our friends?"_ This was where the nerd fell silent, clearing his throat.

" _Well...they marked up everyone who went to the resort following the accident...well...K.I.A; dead. That includes...well...you."_

" _...interesting. And the results?"_

" _Well your folks...well they didn't take it well; lost two sons in total. Your youngest brother, Ethan, well they all moved to Hawaii; trying to not dwell on it, they'll go to waterworks."_

" _Well, least no one died."_ Jason's older brother Keith died a few years before Jason even left for his college trip; Keith had been doing some shady work on a place called Gotham...he died when some caped freak called Batman hit him with a device called the Shock Gloves; Keith had a weak heart so upon being struck he went into cardiac arrest and died...least that was the story he heard. But overall, Jason sighed, slumping back in his seat, watching Norok curl up on the couch and doze off, Steve glancing to the male raptor with some fear.

" _Don't mind Norok,"_ He said, glancing to his old friend. _"Don' piss him off and he'll leave you alone...I think; not sure how they act around other humans."_ They shifted focus for now, as Jason sighed and ran a hand through his messy beard.

" _Well, one thing's for sure Steve; my...pack can't stay here. I've only been back a few hours and on the way here I was given 8 reasons why Vechi was better; simpler up there; honestly I can't fit in this...society anymore; I'm too predatory now."_

" _No arguments there...what'll we do then?"_ Jason was thinking a bit, before he saw a poster on the wall, for a place called...

" _Jurassic World?"_ Steve followed Jason's eyes and saw the poster, depicting a mighty Tyrannosaurs standing on a hill, head thrown back in a roar, as the words Jurassic World were present; Jason utterly confused. _"There are dinosaurs here too?"_

" _Yeah, but...that place was shut down years ago; park owner got killed and something caused untold damage. Place is just...sitting there; almost like Vechi 'cept-"_

" _Less hectic, more...paced. The perfect place..."_ Jason rose to his feet and ran his hand along the poster; it gave him the greatest idea ever. _"I could get my flock here, safe and sound; live like I did on Vechi...just a tad better; away from society, away from life."_

" _Yeah...but..."_

" _But...?"_ Jason turned, watching Steve breath a relief-filled sigh when Koraav flew off his seat; now landing on the couch. _"There's a guy trying to buy the island; named Donald Truman."_

" _...Steve I've been gone five years; who the fuck is that?"_ Steve got up slowly and led Jason to another room, the man making sure to command his pack to stay put, while they reached a room completely shrouded in darkness, save for...well it.

It, being a loose term, was a series of computers and monitors all woven together around a single large desk, Steve taking a seat in front of the network of screens and glided his fingers along the keyboard like it was smooth silk; all the screens bringing up individual things; all shared the common theme of the one they showed being a man in a clean black suit with tan skin, slicked back white hair, and a chiseled charming face that'd have women falling over themselves to get to him; as well as an award winning smile.

" _This is Donald J. Truman; millionaire playboy philanthropist. He's got thousands of connections across the globe and has shares in Gothcorp, WayneTech, STAAR Labs and other big companies; hence why he's rich as shit."_

" _Never figured you for a computer whiz Steve...what else changed while I was gone?"_

" _I also learned how to hack into networks; hence how I figured out that Mr. Truman has his eyes on the place you want to go as well; Isla Nublar."_

" _What could a million dollar asshole want with an island full of history's greatest predators?"_

" _Well that depends, from what I dredged up in his emails, his fucking password is his birthday backwards, he has two plans; re-open it for business to the public with some major changes, or as a private Hunting grounds reserve for the richest folks in the world to hunt dinosaurs for sport."_ That upset Jason, the man clenching his fist; Steve beginning to quiver when he heard...growling.

Jason had a predatory growl now.

Hunting for food and survival are one thing, but hunting them for sport was something he couldn't tolerate at all.

" _How much is the island?"_

" _Lemme do some routing...so far...shit; 60 Million Dollars; looks like the government wants a shit ton for it."_

" _Well ain't that nice; where the fuck are we gonna-"_ Static in the other room caught their attention, Jason moving into the den and seeing...well Mindosaal figured out how to turn the TV on, having pressed the power button and was now pressing buttons on the remote; Jason stopping her when it settled on the news.

" _In other recent news this morning the assassin Deadshot has recently been apprehended in Gotham after a failed assassination attempt on the Mayor. People may remember-"_ Jason stopped listening...for the first time in a while he finally had a rare thing on his face.

A devious smirk.

" _Steve...I think I have an idea..."_

" _So...let me wrap my head around this..."_ The dinosaurs were outside now, thankfully roaming the farm for food, just Steve and Jason in the den now. _"You want to...take up contract killing? Isn't that extremely dangerous and could result in your death?"_

" _I know that but,"_ Jason relaxed in his seat, taking a sip at the coffee Steve made a few minutes ago. _"I already have decent training for it; we can thank Vechi for that. I can track down people, fight pretty damn well, and hell; I got a team right here...just need a little training."_

" _Yeah but...do you have any idea how dangerous being a Hit-man is? Especially a good one? It takes time, weeks, months; years to fucking master; you also need a better team than a bunch of domesticated dinosaurs-"_

" _Well glad I showed up at your doorstep then; gonna need a hacker to split the loot with."_ Steve shut up a second later as Jason leaned forward, taking a sip of his coffee. _"As well as to allow me easy access to my prey's hideouts and homes."_ Steve chuckled a bit, a low, sinister one, as he looked to his old friend with an insane idea.

" _I'll have to make a few calls...hack a few shipping manifests...but now we need a name...got one?"_

" _...as a matter of fact, I do: a name I came up with on the way here...Urmaritor."_

" _...Urma-what?"_ Jason narrowed his eyes out of irritation.

" _Urmaritor; it's Romanian man; means Pursuer."_

" _...ooookkkayyy..."_ Steve didn't choose to press on; Jason had his mind made up.

This day, Urmaritor came to the fray of Assassinating and contract killing...and he didn't intend to be the best Hit-man in the world...just to be enough for the job...

The process took many days and weeks; soon 4 months passing by. In that time Steve, with his hacking skills, manipulated some shipping manifests to have some WayneTech brought to him, working to design a suit for Jason. Meanwhile, the man himself ran several combat drills with his dinosaurs, teaching them how to hunt more fluently; even finding out more things.

Finally, the day came, as they stood in Steve's garage; the room bare save for bits and pieces of computers scattered about the room. Jason, due to how it felt, shaved for the first time in five years; now with a clean shaven face and a row of cornrows on his head...he said they felt better than the other unkempt style. In front of them was a large coffin shaped box, technological and metallic, as Steve stood there, triumphant and proud, and with the press of a button he unveiled the project he had been working on for so long.

A set of armor, but not just any armor; a highly advanced set; but yet it looked so...plain. The helmet was the only real technological part; being designed to coat all of Jason's head; a large red saw tooth mouthpart present, two large tilted horizontal bars being on the sides of the helm. The top was covered in a hat-like top; akin to a bucket hat, but a deep sage hue, and melded to the metal itself. The visor was really two triangular eyeholes, both triangles upside down and enhanced with a full hi-tech HUD. Below the helm was another part, a navy blue jacket made from rare synthetic material. Along it were a series of belts and bandoliers, and on the right breast a symbol was present; a T-Rex's footprint with a primal looking U in the center; the same emblem was present on the back of the jacket, only larger. Below the jacket were a pair of tan jeans, belts crisscrossing it as the shoes were a pair of blue sneakers, the left part of the pants having a metal greave, while for the jacket the right arm had the same type of gauntlet; both sleeves ending with a pair of black gloves; each with an armored center coating the palm area for both. In the left sleeve there was a nozzle present, very hard to see, as next to the set of armor there was a large saw like blade present. Jason was...at a loss for words, as he timidly approached the armor and ran his hand along it.

" _Steve...I..."_

" _Didn't think I could do it? Well, you'd be surprised what some elbow grease, hacking skills, and a few phone calls can accomplish. This is the MK I Hunting Armor...just what Urmaritor needs if he's gonna be a Hit-man out there. Get it on and meet me outside; need to show you how it works."_

In about an hour Jason and Steve stood outside; the armored man aware of his dinosaurs currently watching him from the miniature forest within the complex. Jason watched Steve load a gun, a Grave Digger barrel shotgun. Before Jason could ask what his friend had planned he suddenly turned and shot; Jason shouting in shock as a buckshot impacted his chest; the man on his ass a second later.

" _What the fuck Steve?!"_ He hopped up a second later, dusting the dirt and grass off his body. _"Why the fuck would you do that?"_

" _Did you even feel that?"_

" _I um...no...actually...wait how the fuck-"_

" _The special feature of your armor bud; nanomachines I personally stole from WayneTech, reprogrammed, and rendered them untraceable. They serve a special feature in your armor; if at any given time your neural patterns flare up and perceive you're in danger, the nanomachines all condense themselves in the specific area you're about to take damage; so in simple terms if you're about to get hit the armor hardens enough to stop said hit wherever."_

" _Fuckin' A, what else can these little guys do?"_

" _Enhance your strength and stamina within the armor tenfold; you can dent metal with each punch, outrun cars, and other things. Those nanomachines can also lighten or bulk up your armor depending on the situation; allowing the armor to either be as light as everyday clothes or as heavy as fucking steel."_

" _Ah shit Steve you are the MAN; anything else?"_

" _Predator Vision; go for your PDA in your pocket and open the menu."_ Jason did as asked, opening the menu of the silver colored device and finding a small menu of the armor's functions. _"Memorize that menu, anyhow click on the Predator Vision Mode function and put the PDA back into standby mode."_ A tap on the screen rewarded Jason with a new view; his vision now occupied with a new spectrum. He saw everything in a shade of red, and he could see not only Steve's heat in his body, but also his heart beating in his chest; the same for all his dinosaurs.

" _Whoa what the fuck is this?!"_

" _Predator Vision...like I said: complete with Thermal Vision, Heartbeat Sensor; the works. You're basically ready for most situations. Next up, we need some guns...I know where you can get some cheap."_ Jason turned off the Predator Vision, and rolled his shoulders; pulling the helm off slowly. _"I'll sync the address to your PDA; best go there...well not in the costume; might raise some attention."_

" _Alright sure...and how do I get there?"_

" _You stole a bus; figure something out man."_

The store Jason needed to visit was, oddly, just down the block; and was very under populated. The name was...well ironic: Friendly Fire; a step inside yielded the common setting of a gun store. There were isles of ammunition and other things, a few hunting knives, and an assortment of tricks and things people would need for either hunting something in the wild, or self defense...often or not both. Due to his...scars; Jason wore a black beanie on his head, and a change of attire; now wearing a teal tee shirt with fresh new jeans and tennis shoes; looking like your average everyday person aside from the general wear and tear he suffered from. There were a few people currently shopping for things, but nothing major. Jason reached the front desk, and saw the store owner there; an aged old man, a large white bushy beard tied into a neat order; his skin wrinkled and old as his eyes were hidden behind bushy white brows. He was dressed in a black tee and jeans; basically he looked to be a defenseless man. Jason approached the counter, and the man glanced to him; wearing a warm smile on his aged, weathered face.

" _Welcome stranger,"_ He spoke, his voice as aged as he was, but it still held some bartering pride. _"What can I getcha?"_

" _Uh...I'll take something silent, something small."_ The old man's smile waivered for a moment, and he nodded slowly; before turning to the rest of the people within the shop.

" _We're closed, please leave the building now."_ They began to shuffle out, leaving Jason alone with the old man, who tapped a button on the wall, metal shudders sliding over the windows; soon making the entire gun store shady and ominous.

" _What do you want this gun for son?"_ The man asked now, more stern with his words now. Jason had to eventually nod, and sigh before giving his honest answer; he got caught. Instead of a harsh, dark answer, the man laughed; clapping his hand on Jason's back.

" _That's all lad? I thought you were gonna use it to really hurt people; being a hit-man ain't all that bad."_

" _It's not?"_

" _There are worse things than killin' folks for money; trust me I know; I used to fill those boots you're trying to wear."_ This old man used to be a hit-man as well? When Jason asked why he left the business he sighed, and took a seat, Jason never noticing the rolling chair behind the counter.

" _I got careless. I was assigned to take someone out years ago; it was in a city called Gotham; a rich kingpin. Back then they used to call me the Death Ace but...I go by Merchant now. Anyways I was hunting down the kingpin; fat bastard probably tried to start a turf war or some shit. I nearly had him, but...he had protection; an assassin who called himself Deathstroke. And..."_ He tapped his leg; Jason now noticing that it was prosthetic. _"I wasn't the best in that situation; the bastard cut my leg off, and I fell out the window, landing in a dumpster. Thank God he assumed I died in the fall, cause I was goin' into shock; just barely managed to get to a hospital and get treated. After that I basically retired; got me a fake leg as well and I opened this store up; now I sell guns to anyone needing 'em."_

" _Damn...sounds bad."_

" _Now what about you; if you're gonna plunge boot-first into the job I nearly died from I think it's best I hear your story...in case your first job ends up bein' your last."_ And so Jason told him; the same tale he recited to Steve, about Vechi...no point in hiding it all since the man just gave him his tale. When he concluded; the old man chuckled a bit, and pat Jason's shoulder as he rose to his feet.

" _Sounds like you cheated fate son, and walked away. You're a good kid, but if you wanna get in this job I won' stop ya; hell, I'm gonna do you a favor; your gear here's on the house."_

" _Wait really?"_

" _Yeah, you'll need all you can get, and to answer your first question; this is silent,"_ He slammed a black handgun down on the counter. It was a sleek design, with a white handle, and a long silencer on the tip. _"The KA-1 Kobra SWAT Handgun. Complete with a twelve bullet magazine, armor piercing rounds, and best of all a built in silencer; can be exchanged with another one for free."_

" _Amazing, I'll take it, and something for equally silent but multiple people?"_ Merchant tossed the handgun into a briefcase nearby, and then pulled another gun up, slamming it down on the counter. It had a rigid, green design, looking like a giant green pistol really with a long barrel and a handle near the nozzle, the gun military grade.

" _The TEK Z-10 workhorse Sub machine gun; build to ping your targets effectively and without incident, especially with the low recoil, high accuracy, and above all else adjustable silencer."_

" _Sweet, and...something close ranged?"_ Another gun in the briefcase and another one slammed down; this one of an assault shotgun, a holder for extra slugs present on the side as it had a large drum of a magazine.

" _My favorite for the time; the AS3 Ultimax Riot Shotgun; drum fed; this baby isn't much for silence, but it's rapid fire, full automatic; it'll be tough to avoid."_ Before even being asked Merchant slammed down another gun, a large black sniper rifle, a silencer at the tip. _"And before you ask, this is the long ranged special choice: the McManus 2015 sniper rifle; long ranged stopping power; expert anti-personnel rounds, and a silent shot for flair. That everything?"_

" _...an assault rifle? I mean if we want to go above and beyond then-"_ One was already on the counter; a green and lime one with a duct tapped magazine, and a decent set of iron sights.

" _K-8 Krukov Assault Rifle; or as I call it the working man's assault rifle. Decent set of sights on it, good magazine clip, decent rate of fire and stability; it's all around a good gun...no way to silence it however so avoid using it unless things get...noisy."_ Jason nodded, and with deft hands Merchant closed the briefcase, and set it down on the counter, next to it was one of equal size; no doubt full of spare clips.

" _Just one favor kid; I'd like at least 5% of the cut...because let's face it; business is...not so well."_

" _...alright, but only cause I can trust you and I think you're a reasonable old man Merchant; also do you know where one can get a decent ride?"_

" _Rim Jobs is down the road."_ Well that was convenient.

In a few days, everything was perfect and ready to go. Jason, in his Urmaritor suit; stood in the backyard; looking at the...team. Each of his raptors were equipped with a set of Kevlar armor; designed to cover their fronts, backs, thighs, shins, and forearms; as well as the top of their heads; in case they were fired at. Atop each of their helmet like pieces were a live video camera; designed to patch through to Jason's HUD; allowing him to see what they saw and allow for better tracking. Koraav had the same armor, but on his head only, with the same camera; and Shik had the same armor pattern as the others; including the camera. Near the pack was a Kenshin Motorcycle, painted a deep sage and silver hue, as a large truck remained next to it; designed to house all 5 ground based dinosaurs in small cells designed to allow them to poke their heads out on both sides; Koraav would ride in the front seat. Steve stood next to Jason, though now he too was in costume...though all he wore was a hockey mask with sunglasses underneath. He would indeed play the hacker role...as well as the truck driver; but he assumed another name while out on business; Sloth Demon.

It was his idea; not a good one.

" _So Jas- shit, mean Urmaritor; looks like the team's all ready to go."_ He said, voice muffled due to his mask; Urmaritor nodding, as he popped his back. _"We ready for this shit?"_

" _As ready as we'll ever be. First place we hit; Gotham, supposed to be chock full of crime; someone'll definatly have work for us."_

" _Then I guess we set off then; lemme lock the door, you get everyone in...you sure Koraav's safe to drive with-"_

" _Just don' have any chocolate out. He loves the shit."_ Sloth Demon trekked towards the house, while Jason approached each door on the back of the truck, and led each raptor inside, Fask being a tad skeptical but she trusted her master, Qobo settling in without any issue, as well a Mindosaal. Norok; despite his...well defiance, he too took his place. Sloth Demon came back out and slid into the truck, while Urmaritor got on the bike; revving it up before zooming onto the street, and towards Gotham; the city of crime, depravity, and a phantom crusader who let no criminal go unpunished.

...today that streak was about to be broken...

(The story may seem like it's taking place in Gotham, but it's involving several different comic book elements and things.)


End file.
